Histoire d'un sourire
by Tommaso
Summary: Le plus remarquable atout de Lestrade est probablement son sourire. Personne n'y résiste et, bien entendu, John Watson ne fait pas exception. Slash.


Une nouvelle histoire dans ce fandom, dans un style que je commence à apprécier : la succession de petites histoires. Ici, sept brèves petits récits pour dépeindre la relation entre John et Lestrade. Du moins celle que j'aime imaginer ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>

La première fois que John Watson rencontre l'inspecteur Lestrade, il se sent légèrement gêné. D'une part, parce qu'il ne se sent guère à sa place sur une scène de crime et parce qu'il craint que l'initiative de Sherlock ne soit mal perçue. D'autre part, parce que quelque chose l'interpelle chez ce policier à l'aube de la quarantaine, au sourire franc et aux yeux cernés.

Il ressent aussi cette complicité non tintée de mépris et de rivalité entre le professionnel de Scotland Yard et son nouveau colocataire. Secrètement, il espère que le détective pourra lui en apprendre davantage sur ce charismatique personnage. Il justifie cet intérêt par son récent retour au pays et sa relative solitude : ce gars lui semble être sympathique et infiniment plus recommandable que ce fameux Sherlock Holmes.

**II. **

La première fois que John Watson rencontre l'inspecteur hors du cadre professionnel, il scrute le rayon surgelé du supermarché du coin. L'interrompant dans sa comparaison du prix de deux lasagnes, Lestrade lui tape dans le dos et lui adresse un sourire réconfortant :  
>- Pas le courage de cuisiner, Doc' ?<br>- Sherlock ne mange pas, trop occupé. Et cuisiner quand on est le seul à -  
>- Ouais, je sais. Pas très motivant.<p>

Ils poursuivent finalement les courses à deux, discutant des dernières affaires, du prochain match de Manchester City et du courage que lui prête Lestrade :  
>- La colocation avec Sherlock, ça doit être assez éprouvant.<br>- Oh, vous savez… Il suffit de s'habituer à ses sautes d'humeur, admet modestement l'ancien militaire en plongeant sa main pour saisir le portable qui s'agitait dans sa poche.

**« J'ai horriblement faim. Où es-tu ?  
>SH. »<strong>

Lestrade éclate de rire. Il ne se moque pas : la coïncidence l'amuse légèrement. Avec une moue compatissante, il souhaite une agréable soirée au médecin et rejoint les caisses, ignorant tout du regard que John pose sur lui. Un temps, il avait presque envisagé inviter l'inspecteur à partager cette lasagne. Ce n'est que partie remise, se dit-il en déposant ses achats sur le tapis de caisse.

**III. **

La première fois que John Watson apprend une information vraiment personnelle sur Lestrade, ce n'est évidemment pas de la bouche de ce dernier mais de celle de Sherlock.

Avachi devant une émission de télé réalité, un bol de céréale sur les genoux, le médecin noie ses méninges dans les marasmes d'un jeu truqué et stupide. Soupçonnant un rapprochement entre deux candidats de l'émission, il l'annonce à haute voix. Sherlock, contre toute attente, s'intéresse à la question. Penchant un œil atterré sur les images qui défilent, il soupire :  
>- Ce gars est homosexuel. Il n'engage nullement une parade amoureuse ou quelque chose de ce genre avec cette… créature blonde.<p>

Le militaire ricane :  
>- Comment peux-tu conclure un truc pareil en si peu de temps ?<br>- Oh. Je cerne assez bien les gens. Celui-ci est plutôt… excentrique. Evidemment, je discerne aussi bien ceux qui se la jouent plus discret. Cela ne m'a pas prit plus de trois semaines pour Lestrade.

A deux doigts de s'étouffer, John repose ses Kellog's et hausse un sourcil, songeant un instant à une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part du détective. Rien ne semble discréditer la déclaration de Sherlock. Ainsi, John retourne à son émission. Il ne faut pas plus de quelques secondes au médecin pour que son esprit divague loin de cette télé-poubelle.

**IV. **

La première fois que John Watson engage une véritable discussion avec Lestrade, ils attendent ensemble dans le hall d'un hôpital. Sherlock vient de disparaître derrière l'un des rideaux bleus des urgences pour se faire poser quelques points de suture. Conséquence d'un duel au couteau l'opposant à un suspect.

- Il est le plus chanceux des gars que je connaisse, avoue Lestrade, bluffé de voir le détective s'en tirer avec une blessure anodine.  
>- Si je ne meurs pas dans l'une de ses stupides aventures, c'est l'inquiétude qui m'emportera, proteste John, visiblement éprouvé par les récents évènements.<p>

Contre toute attente, Lestrade semble amusé. Watson ne lui en tient pas rigueur : quelque chose dans ce sourire timide lui plaît et le divertit. Il questionne néanmoins le policier.  
>- Ce qui me fait rire ? Eh bien… Il y a des années que je bosse avec ce type ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je suis certain que je lui dois la plupart de mes cheveux blancs, explique-t-il sans aucune amertume. Je suis néanmoins heureux de ne plus être le seul dans le cas.<p>

Etrangement touché par cette remarque, John tourne la tête, les joues rosies. Après une profonde inspiration, il reprend la conversation :  
>- On pourrait se plaindre mutuellement de Sherlock autour d'un verre ? Un pub du coin, une bière… Histoire de m'aider à me remettre des émotions du jour.<p>

Le visage animé de son indéfectible sourire, l'inspecteur acquiesce :  
>- Une chouette idée.<p>

Depuis la pièce dissimulée par le rideau bleu, la voix du détective intervient dans la discussion des deux hommes :  
>- Je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste des conventions sociales, mais je suppose tout de même que pour dire du mal d'un tiers, les gens normaux attendent généralement que la dite-personne ne puisse pas les entendre !<p>

**V. **

La première fois que John Watson avoue ressentir de l'attirance pour Lestrade, ils sont attablés à la table d'un pub, les lèvres trempées dans la mousse d'une bière revigorante. Exceptionnellement, l'inspecteur a abandonné ses éternelles chemises pour un simple polo blanc. Entre deux gorgées et deux plaisanteries, il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette :  
>- J'ai vraiment essayé d'arrêter ! La troisième fois sera peut-être la bonne…<p>

En se justifiant, il revêt une moue coupable qui attire la sympathie de son acolyte :  
>- Vous n'y pouvez rien : vous ne faites pas un job facile.<br>- Si seulement mon médecin me disait ça ! Votre confrère boude un peu ma consommation de cigarettes, de pizzas et de bières. Alors que bon ! Si j'ai survécu jusqu'à quarante-trois ans comme cela-  
>- Quarante-trois vraiment ? J'imaginais facilement… Un truc comme cinq, six ans de moins.<p>

Lestrade porte de nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres, aspire l'horrible poison. Sa voix, rendue plus rauque et plus séduisante encore, le remercie de cette gentille remarque. Derrière la fumée âcre, John distingue une fois de plus un sourire sincère.

**VI. **

La première fois que John Watson embrasse Lestrade, ils se trouvent dans l'escalier qui mène au 221b de Baker Street. Revenant d'un restaurant italien, ils se sentent enfin apaisés, débarrassés des tracasseries des derniers jours. Les quelques verres de vin ingurgités sur la soirée viennent finalement en aide aux deux hommes qui se découvrent, depuis trois mois, de nombreux points communs.

Ainsi, devant la porte de l'appartement, Lestrade hausse les épaules, l'air légèrement nostalgique :  
>- J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée. Bonne nuit.<br>Son complice partage la même expression. La main sur le bouton de porte, John baisse les yeux :  
>- Oui… Géniale. Aussi. Je veux dire… Dormez bien.<p>

Prêt à faire demi-tour, l'inspecteur revient rapidement sur ses pas, négligeant la porte à moitié ouverte du 221b, pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du médecin. Les yeux écarquillés, John voit Lestrade s'écarter avec regrets, les yeux dirigés dans une autre direction que la sienne.  
>Et, en effet, derrière les deux hommes, Sherlock se tient en peignoir dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air visiblement dégouté :<br>- Si je n'en avais pas tant besoin, je m'arracherais volontiers les yeux.

Comme une ultime preuve de son attachement au médecin, Lestrade pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son comparse. Le baiser tendre et joueur s'éternise et prend finalement des airs d'une bravade à l'égard du célèbre détective. L'inspecteur s'écarte enfin, les mains dans les poches, pour se diriger vers la sortie, glissant un cynique « à la prochaine, Sherlock ! » qui tire des rires gênés à Watson.

**VII. **

La première fois, la vraie, est un souvenir que John se promet de chérir longtemps. Maladroit, son enthousiasme enchante Lestrade, plus expérimenté, qui le guide avec tact et adresse pour des plaisirs inconnus. Parfois insistants mais toujours tendres, ils prennent le temps nécessaire pour se découvrir, s'apprivoiser et, finalement, sauter le pas.

Le rouge aux joues, John se voit confier la position qu'il attendait le moins. Nourri des conseils de son amant, il accède à une communion, à une intimité plus grande encore. Soucieux de ne pas heurter celui qui, sous ses airs d'ours et son corps viril, est aussi délicat que lui, il l'interroge d'un regard fébrile.

Avec un certain soulagement, il ne perçoit rien sur le visage de l'inspecteur sinon un sourire irrésistible. Sourire qu'il va chercher dans un baiser et qui lui rappelle, l'espace d'un instant, le début de cette surprenante histoire.

**FIN.**


End file.
